


Day Nineteen: 19th Century

by MamaNana



Series: AUgust/AUtember [9]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Descriptions of war, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: The French Empire is preparing for invasion, and a young solider wants to fight for his country. Will he keep his goals or will he question them?Told as a series of letters. Ky Kiske request for TeaCake.
Relationships: Dizzy/Ky Kiske
Series: AUgust/AUtember [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722
Kudos: 7





	Day Nineteen: 19th Century

3 June, 1861

“Dearest,

I am writing to you from the new world. We arrived safely, though I fear this might be an arduous battle. The troops from this country have already strengthened their defenses. Our commander has us in a camp near a port. We plan on taking it over in the middle of the night. I do not care for it from my perspective as it feels too aggressive but I cannot speak up as a mere soldier. Still, I may suggest an alternative strategy to reduce lives lost.

How are you? I hope your sisters are keeping you company while I am away. The Valentine clan has always been so good to you and our boy. And I hope his grandfather isn't interfering in his lessons. Tell him that if he tries teaching him incorrectly I will return to France at once to put an end to it.

Please take care of yourself and I will be home soon.

Love,

Ky”

–☆-

20 September, 1861

“To my beloved,

We are entering the third month of battles and the people of this nation are not giving up. We tried taking a few of their cities with little success. They are proving to be more resistant than expected. I've only taken minor wounds thankfully, but we have lost some good men. I have made sure to pray for their safe passage to Heaven.

Is little Sin walking? I adored the photograph you sent me in your last letter. And you look beautiful as always. I will cherish this picture for the duration of my stay.

I will write again as soon as possible.

Love, 

Ky”

–☆-

12 May, 1862

“To my beloved,

I hope this letter finds you well. I have been here almost eight months, and it has been hellish. More of us were lost, and yet the generals still have not listened to my proposals. I'm starting to believe this war may be for naught, as we were dealt a rather punishing victory. We were able to take one of their strongholds, but not without a very high cost. I hope one day they will listen to reason soon.

Enough of my banter. I have been thinking of you and our little one. Is he staying out of trouble? I wondered about him after the last set of photographs you sent me. Must your father insist on playing with him so roughly? He isn't old enough to hold a sabre like that! Please convince him to try something more challenging to his intellect such as chess.

I hope to see you soon. Please give Sin a hug for me.

Love,

Ky"

–☆-

28 August, 1862

My Dearest Dizzy,

I bear some terrible news. I have been wounded in battle. My right eye has been damaged and I may never see out of it again. My left leg has been injured, but it is not as severe. I will be here in the infirmary's care for at least a few days. However, because of my bravery, they are considering me for a promotion. My rank will increase, and if my leg heals properly, I might even command my own troops in the future. I will be able to provide for you and our son like a proper man. And perhaps now they will listen to me about our next moves with this war.

And before you ask, they will be sending me home very soon. I cannot wait to see you.

Love,

Ky

–☆-

17 November, 1862

Dizzy my love,

I am sending this before I board a ship for home, in case something happens on our journey in. The oceans are calm, and we are to disembark first thing in the morning. Included is a photograph of us when we were first brought here, and along with it I have packed several items from this country. I am sure Sin will adore the different candies. And for you, an assortment of scarves and ribbons. 

Do not fret any longer my love, for I will be there soon to hold you. 

Love, Ky"


End file.
